Loneliness
by CypressCrow
Summary: It's about a qirl who has problems with loneliness and the person who helps her with it...plz R/R!!
1. Loneliness Chapter 1

"I still can't believe this!" Melody muttered angrily to herself at her computer. She twisted his ring on her finger. I can't believe he forgot our 2 year anniversary. We've been together for a whole 2 years and he doesn't remember!! I guess I'm not that important to him anymore. He better have a good excuse by noon or he is going to be history!! 

"Melody?" A soft voice came from the doorway. It was him. Trowa, in his usual dark green sweater that matched his eyes and a pair of jeans. He hesitated , feeling uncomfortable under Melody's intense glare. "Please tell me why you haven't said a word to me today. Why are you so mad at me?" He had been pleading to her all day only to have her walk away or slam a door in his face. But he was feeling close to giving up. 

She turned back to her computer pretending to be more interested in the html codes than him. She wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of seeing how much she wanted to tell him what was wrong that was written all over her face. He sighed and walked to the door, but gave her one last look before leaving. She heard the door shut softly behind him. 

"He's going to have to figure it out for himself." Feeling her heart sink, she sighed. I wish he would remember.

The door opened once more. She turned, hoping it was Trowa with a bundle of flowers or something that would reassure her that he had not forgotten. She smile dropped , as did her heart, when she saw it was only her friend Twilight. 

"Wow. You're happy to see me." Twilight said in her usual sarcastic tone of voice. 

"Sorry, Twi. This whole thing with Trowa is messing me up a bit, I guess." Twilight could tell her friend's heart was sinking fast. "He still hasn't remembered." She added softly.

"I'm sorry Melody." Was all Twilight could get out, but she wanted to be able to drag Trowa into the room and have everything back to the way it used to be. It seemed so long since Melody and Trowa were the almost inseparable couple. It always made Twilight feel so alone in this world, but seeing them together, also, made her believe that if she held on for one more day she would find her true love. They always seemed to have the perfect relationship. She always wanted to be with them when they were together, but she was always herself back by her fear of clowns. She looked out the window to see Trowa huddled in his coat on the porch below. The wind was blowing hard and cold against him. I guess it's kind of fitting, seeing how their relationship is breaking apart. Wind always seems to know the right time to blow.

Melody watched her friend's face fall dramatically for a few minutes before talking, "I guess I'll go find the box for the ring, huh?" She said standing up. Twilight continued to watch Trowa.

"I guess..........Man, I hate to see you two guys break up just because one of you didn't remember something...........I know that's a major thing to forget, but..............you seem so perfect for each other." she sighed in defeat. "I guess I can help you look for it." She turned to Melody who was staring at the floor. She seemed to be going over something in her head.

"You know, I don't think I'd hurt Quatre, if you accidentally let it slip to him what happened....." She began.

Twilight's eyebrows raised in surprise, "Are you giving in?"

Melody crossed her arms, "No, because I'm not telling anyone anything, and who says I still won't be mad?" She demanded. Twilight watched her expression soften as she looked out the window. ".........it's so cold out there............I hope he's ok."

"You still love him, don't you?"

"Yeah, he just made me really mad......Aren't you going to go tell Quatre about all this?"

Twilight smiled actwardly, "He went to town. Why don't we tell someone else? Or I could just tell him myself...............even if I hate clowns.....I'm sure I could tell him............I could just think that I'm doing it for you and then I might not be afraid........." 

"No, that's ok.....How about Duo? He's got a big mouth and he should around here somewhere..."

"Please rethink that, Melody....Duo hardly ever gets his information right......We both know that..."

"True, true.........How about Wufei?..........or Heero??..........No one else really knows him well...."

Twilight shook her head, "I can try...............Everyone else won't work......Wufei is a `high horsed man' and Heero doesn't exactly like to show emotion........"

"I know!!!" Melody exclaimed, "Catherine!!!!! We can use Catherine!!!!................wait....She's on L-3 it will take too long for her to get here!!" 

"Then who?" Twilight was hoping her friend could think of more people because she couldn't herself.


	2. Loneliness Chapter 2

Well...Second Chapter...^_^ i'm doing good!!! *pats herself on the back* Good Twilight!!! I hope everyone likes this one...^_^;;;; i'm not the best writer but i try....I want at least five reviews before i post Chapter 3 so i'll know that i don't suck as much as i try to convince myself........^_^ at least i'm hoping i don't suck as much as i tell myself......well.....^___^ `nuff rambling from me!!! Read & Review!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I guess............................you." Melody collapsed into her chair. She covered her face with her hands, "My life really and truly sucks!!!"

Twilight could do nothing but stand there, watching her friend. She almost couldn't believe it. Her very best friend didn't believe she could do this. It hurt her deeply. She knew that it wasn't a big deal , but it still hurt. She knew that Melody didn't really mean anything by it. Before she had met her, Twilight never had any friends. She was used to having no one to find faith, or hope for that matter, in. She could feel that old worthless feeling from days since past flooding her from the inside out. "You don't believe I can do it, do you?" She sadly whispered to her friend. She hadn't meant to, but at the moment she couldn't speak any louder. She turned and walked from the room before Melody could answer.

Melody watched her leave and felt a strong urge to kick herself. I can't believe I just said that. 

Twilight walked down the hall to the living room. Duo, Heero, and Wufei were watching a boxing match on television. Duo stood up and began to curse the television, throwing popcorn everywhere. She quickly ran to the door and escaped outside. She sat at the edge of the house trying to recapture her thoughts, but the noise from the boxing match began to cloud her mind. I can't believe I can still here them out here!

She began to walk around the house to find a nice quite spot. She past the dogs' fence. There was no peace there, so she kept walking. After a few minutes, she turned a corner and saw Trowa huddled in the same spot on the porch. His sad face and huddled form reminded her of a rock that was worn by the ocean. He looks so sad, just like how I'm feeling. She walked over and sat down next to him.

Trowa had been trying to figure out what he did to make Melody hate him so much and how he could fix it when Twilight sat down next to him. At first he was startled, he had never been this close to her before. Melody always had to keep them away from each other because of her fear of clowns, not that he hadn't tried to convince Melody to tell Twilight that he wouldn't hurt her. He watched her closely. Why is she so sad?

"Hi, Trowa" She said softly after sitting down. She stared at the ground. She shivered at the coldness of the wind. 

She should have brought her jacket out here. Trowa took off his jacket and handed it to her. "Here." 

"Thanks" She said. I guess he's not all that bad after all. No wonder why she likes him so much. He's actually kinda nice.

Trowa turned his attention back to the ground. She must not feel like talking.

They sat in total silence for quiet some time before Twilight spoke up again.

"Do you want to know why Melody is mad at you?" She asked softly without shifting her attention from the grass.

Trowa could hardly believe that she was actually talking to him. She must be really sad. "Yes." He said almost as softly as her. I wonder what's wrong.

"You forgot..........you forgot you guys' 2 year anniversary..........."

"What? I thought it was tomorrow!!" Trowa said in disbelief. 

Twilight turned to him, "You're lucky to have her......She really cares for you......I wish that one day I can have what you two have.....You should go talk to her." Trowa stood up quickly and raced inside, leaving Twilight to sit by herself on the porch. She turned and began to stare at the grass again, feeling lonely and slightly unloved. She noticed that someone was sitting next to her so she looked up. It was Quatre. 

"That was very sweet." He said softly in her ear.

She turned her attention back to the ground, "Yeah..........I guess......." She felt like crying. Melody had her true love, but she may never find hers. She was torn between jealousy and sadness. 

God, she looks so sad.....It kills me to see her like this....I wish I could take all her pain away..... Without realizing what he was doing, Quatre placed his arm around her and pulled her close to his chest. I wish I could make it all stop. He ran his hand through her jet black hair. She's been through so much in her life. Why does it have to be like this? He felt her begin to cry on his shoulder.

Twilight could feel her eyes begin to fill with tears. She silently prayed that Quatre would leave her to sit there by herself. Then she felt him wrap her in his arms and gently pull her close. She didn't fight him, now she only wanted a shoulder to cry on. 


	3. Loneliness Chapter 3

^_^ I know what you're thinking, "Why is she uploading this?? She only has four reviews!! And two are by the same person!!!" Well, you're right but I IS SOOOOOOOO HAPPY!!!!!! I didn't think anyone was going to review...I was about to take down my story when i saw more peoples (^_^i love to missspel!) had reviewed!!! And now........*lllllloooooonnnnngggg pause*......... MY STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PS ~ THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *BIG HUG*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It will be ok." He whispered in her ear, "It will be ok." He began to slowly rock her back and forth.  
  
When she finished crying she pulled herself away from him. She looked for something else to focus on. She couldn't bring herself to look into his deep blue eyes. He tries, but he doesn't understand.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong, Twilight." He watched her shift uncomfortably. "Please, maybe I can help."  
  
"I don't think you could." Her voice was shaking with on coming tears. Why am I always lonely? I wish he could understand. I wish that someone could understand.  
  
"I might." He said softly. I wish she would just tell me. She looks so sad and lonely.  
  
"Alright," She felt herself give in. She just needed someone to talk to, "Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well, it's just.....," Tears began to threaten her once more. "I'm just so......................so lonely...." She added softly. Bet he's going to laugh at me now.  
  
"You don't have to be lonely. I'm with you."  
  
"You don't understand.....I told you that you wouldn't."  
  
Quatre watched her a bit more before talking, "I do understand......because we're no that different....."  
  
"No, you don't understand. I'm not, you know, lonely like most people are..................I'm lonely because I'll never find anyone who really loves me...." She said the last part so softly that Quatre had to strain to hear her.  
  
Quatre turned his own attention to the grass, "I told you we're not that different...............and...............I love you............."  
  
Twilight watched his face fall with every word. She couldn't believe it. He just told her he loved her. No one had done that before. She watched him not knowing what to say.  
  
Quatre was mentally kicking himself. Way to go. I knew she didn't like me.............I better go before I make a bigger fool out of myself. He got up and left.  
  
Twilight watched him go, feeling herself being torn between following him and sitting there. Well, I have great social skills...........I should have just slapped the poor guy while I was at it...............Why am I so fuckin' stupid?? She silently cursed herself. A guy actually admits to liking me...........and I just sat here and didn't say a word!!  
  
Quatre walked into the house where Trowa and Melody were sitting. He sat down on the couch across from them. He put his head in his hands. I should have kept my mouth shut.  
  
"Quatre, what's wrong?" Melody could tell that it wasn't good. She looked to Trowa for support when he didn't answer. "Quatre, you can tell me." She put a comforting arm around him.  
  
Quatre shook his head miserably. I'm so stupid.  
  
Trowa said nothing and headed for the door without looking back. I bet I know what's wrong. He walked quietly onto the porch watching Twilight who was still sitting on the steps. She had her head in her hands. I knew it.  
  
"I'm so stupid." Twilight mumbled miserably through her hands. "Way to go Twi! You just make everyone so fuckin' happy, don't you? Yup,........one big fuckin' ray of sunshine......always know exactly what to do, huh? Yup, that's me...."  
  
Trowa sat beside her as she mumbled on to herself. She's just like Quatre.....no wonder they like each other...... "No one's perfect Twi."  
  
Twilight jumped at the sound of his voice. "How long have you been there?" She asked uncertainly. Oh, shit.....I'm in trouble.....  
  
Trowa couldn't help but smile at her expression. "I'm not going to kill you or anything..."  
  
Twilight laughed nervously. "Riiiiight." Why isn't he inside with Quatre? That is his best friend.....Why is he still here? She shifted nervously on the step not knowing what to do.  
  
"You like him a lot, don't you? I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with yourself." He watched her face begin to flush. I swear they're just a like.....I think they'd make a cute couple....  
  
"You heard that?!?!" Oh god, what next? Did I accidentally kill someone in my sleep and now I have to pay for it? She looked around trying to decide what would get her further from this place fastest, car or death.  
  
He watched her squirm in her seat. "I'm not going to tell him."  
  
She looked at him surprised, "Really? I thought you were his best friend? Why aren't you going to tell him?" She watched him closely. What is he planning?  
  
He held back a laugh. She looks like I'm forcing her to reveal her secret identity or something...... "I am his best friend. And I'm not going to tell him, because you should."  
  
She stared at him in disbelief. Who does he think I am??? Super Woman Who Knows Exactly How to Act Around People She Loves And Have the Super Ability to Tell Them That or something??? Has he gone MAD??? 


	4. Loneliness Chapter 4

Well, I know that this is VERY short….but hey, I'm working on it!!! ^___^ ….I plan on posting again soon ^_^ so I hope this will hold u till I do! But remember to review!!!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You need to tell him. He's in there broken, Twi."  
  
She turned from him and stared at the grass. "I can't" She whispered softly.  
  
Trowa stared at her. "Why not?"  
  
"Because I can't."  
  
"That's not an answer...you can tell me" Trowa watched her eyes dart  
here and there.   
  
"No, I can't. No offense, but I don't think you'd understand or care for that matter..."  
  
"I bet I would." He could tell she was beginning to give in. "I won't laugh, if that's what you're thinking...just tell me." He urged.  
  
"I just can't ok?!?! I don't know how!!!" She nearly yelled at him. Tears were flowing down her cheeks by now. "Is that what you wanted to hear?? I don't know how!!! I've never had to do anything like this before!!!" She didn't mean to be so loud, it just happened.  
  
Trowa jumped back in surprise. He'd never heard Twilight say so much so loudly in all the time he knew her.  
  
"Are u happy now??" She shouted at Trowa but, before he could respond she stood up and raced through Melody's backyard to the old oak tree where a rope swing used to be. It was near the back of the yard.  
  
Trowa stood up to follow her. 'Well, that could've gone better....' He thought to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Well, that is SUPPOSED to be Trowa's thoughts but ff is pissing the absolute bullshit out of me & not leting me use the lil arrows that I have been using throughout this story so far....so I'll update later....when I can take the stress....sayonara...... 


	5. Loneliness Chapter 5

short chapter, i know..but i can't think of what else to write yet..so just bare with me..plz..but the next chapter should be very good..at least i'm hoping it will be..oh and all thoughts will be in ' ' instead of the lil arrows...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Melody noticed Trowa walk out of the room, and smiled to herself as she looked at Quatre. She had a faint idea of what was going on. "Come on, since when have we kept things from each other?"  
  
Quatre kept his eyes on the floor, away from Melody. "....."  
  
"....." Melody just sat there looking at the floor, mimicing him. "You'll feel better if you talk"  
  
Quatre lifted his eyes from the floor to her. "It's about Twilight..." he began.  
  
"I kinda figured," Melody said, "What happened?"  
  
"Well..." Quatre took a deep breath, "Promise not to laugh?"  
  
Melody nodded as she looked over at him. "Promise"  
  
Quatre let his eyes fall back to the floor and sighed deeply. "I think...I think I'm in love with her..."  
  
Melody was shocked for a moment, before she replied. "I really think you need to talk to her again. I've known Twi for a long time, and she's like me in a way. She keeps things bottled up for a while. I know how she feels, and i think i know how she feels about you, but she has to tell you herself."  
  
Quatre sighed again, "I don't think she does...I told her outside....she never said anything back...so I came inside..."  
  
"Oh, Quatre..." Melody hugged him. 'I could've sworn Twilight had once told me she liked him....I guess I was wrong...'  
  
He hugged Melody back and held back the tears that threatend his eyes. He could feel his heart breaking with the very thought of Twi. 'I never should have said anything to her....I knew this would happen...'  
  
Melody watched Quatre's eyes grow misty. 'Poor Quatre....he really does like her...'  
  
Quatre got off the couch and headed for the door. "I think I'm going to find something to eat..Do you want anything?"  
  
She got off the couch and streched. "No thanks" she said with a smile that made Quatre wonder just what she was up to. She noticed his awkward glance, "What?"  
  
He laughed slightly, "Nothing, Mel." Quatre turned back to the door and walked into the kitchen. "....I wonder...what is Twilight thinking about.....She was so lonely out there.." He said softly to himself. Quatre sighed, 'She's probably thinking about how stupid I am...'  
  
He walked over to the sink and looked out of the window above it, into the backyard. Just as he was about to fill a glass with some water he noticed someone happening outside.   
  
It was her, Twilight running across the grass toward the old oak tree near the very back of the yard. Something was wrong though. She was holding her hand over her face. She was halfway to the tree when she tripped and fell to the ground. She staggered back up to her feet and continued walking to the tree. Then she collapsed underneath it.  
  
Quatre gasped and raced for the door. 'I better make sure she's alright!' Just as he reached out his hand for the doornob he stopped himself. 'Wait...what am I doing?..if I go out there she'll probably get mad at me for always hanging around her..for bothering her....' His heart sank to the bottom of his chest. 'I....I should just stay inside and leave her alone...'   
  
Quatre gripped his shirt over his heart. The pain in his heart was almost too much for him. A silent tear made its way down his cheek.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ps ~ plz leave ur email address if u want me to email u about when a new chapter is finished.. 


	6. Loneliness Chapter 6

Twilight raced through the backyard covering her face with her hand to hide the tears streaming down her face. Her vision was so blurred that she didn't see the small rock infront of her. Her body hit the ground with a thump and a great pain in her left knee.   
  
"Oww..." she moaned as she lightly touched her knee with her hand. Her fingers felt out what was now a fresh bleeding cut. "Stupid rock..."  
  
Twilight stood up but found that her knee made walking painful. She had to limp a little to walk. She limped over the the old oak tree and collapsed under it. Twilight took a deep breath and focused on her knee.  
  
The cut was much bigger and deeper than she first expected it to be. It stretched from the top right to half-way toward the bottom of her knee then curved to the left and ended almost behind her leg. The blood from the wound found its way down to her sock.  
  
"At least I'm wearing shorts..my pants would've been torn to shreds.." she muttered to herself.  
  
Looking at the blood running down her leg was making her stomach turn so she looked out across the yard for someone to help her. No one was outside that she could see.  
  
She sighed, "I guess there's no one who wants to come to my rescue.." She looked toward the house hoping to see someone. There was a shadow in the window. "..Quatre?" She raised her hand half-way before putting it back down. "..no..i bet he's still upset with me...I'll just try to get back to the house on my own.." The shadow moved out of the window and out of sight.  
  
Twilight turned her attention back to her knee as the pain began to set in. She wipped some of the dirt and blood off of it before trying to stand. Clenching her teeth together from the pain she leaned on the tree for support. Her eyes were being threatend with tears as she sat back down in defeat. "I wish someone would come help me.." she said looking back at the house. "..but no one will...Quatre's upset with me..I yelled at Trowa..Melody's probably trying to talk to Quatre...Everyone else was watching tv...so..i guess i'm on my own...like always.."  
  
She leaned back against the tree hoping the pain would stop. "I wish...I wish Quatre would come help me...but he probably hates me now.." The tears briming on the edge of her eyes now overflowed down her cheeks. "He's always so kind to me...I wish..I could've told him...that I feel the same way...but I guess it's too late for that now..." she sighed as she looked back toward the kitchen window.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
working on chapter 6..sorry this one wasn't that great...i'll try to do better in the next one...all comments are welcomed..flame me if u want..just..need..feedback..*dies* 


End file.
